


Can't We Keep the Silence

by Jinx_The_Wicked, mishalki



Category: South Park
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memories, Mercenaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peace, Religion, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_The_Wicked/pseuds/Jinx_The_Wicked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishalki/pseuds/mishalki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allergies keep Christophe awake so he goes to see if Gregory is awake as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We Keep the Silence

  _Night had settled on the town of South Park. Kids tucked away peacefully in their beds and adults staying up late watching their own shows. Everything was full of a beautiful thing called silence. In this moment of blissful quietness, a brunet laid curled up on his side in a dark room; attempting to drift into a well deserved sleep. However, he could not claim this much needed rest._

* * *

 

 Christophe sat up in the rather large bed and shrugged the comforter off his small frame; standing and heading out to the living room downstairs. He knew that Gregory was home by now but why wasn't he in bed? It was almost midnight. "Greg...are you down here?" The brunet called out when he was halfway down the stairs and spotted a blond head on the couch. "What are you doing up so late?"

 Gregory looked away from the television to stare at the brunet. "Oh hey Chris, I'm sorry; I didn't think you were home and you know..." He motioned towards the set. "One of my programs was on so I decided to watch it." He looked back at the screen for a moment before looking back at Chris.

 The blond waited a moment before speaking again. "Need me to come to bed?" He peered over at the Frenchman with a small smile. He adjusted himself so he wasn't in such a twisted position and continued looking over the couch; the speakers playing in the background and the light illuminating the room with a good amount of light.

 Chris rubbed his eyes and nodded, making his way down the rest of the steps. "It's okay; I know how you like your shows." The boy made his way over to the kitchen. He felt like his throat was going to dry up. "I mean...I would like you in bed so I could fall asleep but..." He spoke quietly as he got a glass.

 "If you can't sleep, that's fine as well..." Chris took a drink after filling it up. Honestly, he couldn't point out why he kept pausing after every sentence. Was it because he felt like he was intruding on the Brit's alone time? The smaller male shook the thought clear of his head and looked at the blond's blue eyes. "C-Could you...maybe?"

 Greg started into the dark eyes of the other male then looked back at the tv. He grabbed the remote off the seat beside him and pressed the power button; the screen then turned black. The room plunged into a peaceful darkness, lit up only by the light of the moon. The blond rose from the couch and walked over to Frenchman. "Of course I will."

 He took the brunet's hand into his and turned off the kitchen light. Leading the other up the stairs, footsteps echoing lightly against the wall, the blond led him to their bedroom. "How long have you been home actually?" Greg peered over at the other male.

 Christophe rubbed at his nose and sniffed. His allergies had been acting up lately. "A few hours actually. I was pacing upstairs and trying to fall asleep after work." He wasn't lying. His request required a lot more stealth and watch than bust in and retrieve this time. "Sorry I didn't...come down and tell you."

The brunet felt a little bit guilty for not informing the Brit of his presence. He clutched Gregory's hand tighter and moved closer to his side, listening to their footsteps on the carpeted floor. He took the moment to reflect on what they had become over the years.

Chris remembered back in grade school when the blond had sent those three boys to meet him. Kyle, Stan and Cartman were their names. They asked him to help them break into the USO Show to rescue those...Canadian prisoners? It was so long ago the memory was hazy to the mercenary. Ever since then, him and Gregory had grown closer until he finally dropped the question.

 Now here they were, living together under the same roof and sharing things that...couples would share. The two foreign mercenaries grew domestic and softened up; just for each other of course. Christophe couldn't help the small laugh that passed his lips and he smiled. All the times they went head first into danger, knowing death awaited, they walked back out hand in hand. He knew this was something that would last.

 Greg looked over at the other male with a slight smile when hearing him laugh some. "What's so funny?" He spoke as he closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of his side of the bed. "Not that I'm complaining...your laugh is really cute." He laughed a bit himself when saying it.

 "Oh, and it's fine. I just didn't think enough to actually go check." He leaned back on the bed some, feeling the soft material on exposed skin. The blond could tell that the brunet's allergies must have been acting up from his sniffles and all. Hell, his voice also sounded pretty...well... _sickly._

 The Frenchman was pacing as well? Must have been about work. It was understandable, especially with that kind of job. "What did you get hired to do?" He looked back over at the brunet. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask or not but hey, worth a shot right? He just prayed he didn't hurt the other male while asking; that was exactly the last thing he wanted to do.

 Christophe crawled onto the bed and sat behind the Brit, letting his chin rest lazily on his broad shoulder. "I'm just remembering stuff from our school years." He continued to smile crookedly and slipped a hand up to run his fingers through blond strands. "And it's not your fault; you were probably too tired to check." He mumbled soothingly in the taller male's ear.

 Quite truthfully, Chris didn't really want to talk about work. On the other hand, he needed to get it off his chest. "And about work...it was just stressful is all. I had to break into that one pizza restaurant; Shakey's Pizza was it?" He closed his eyes and sighed, continuing to stroke Gregory's hair.

 "I had to grab documents that they kept hidden for this health organization that claimed the restaurant used horse meat instead of beef. They had a shitload of security cameras so most of my time was spent with stealth instead of retrieve immediately and...it was just _stupid."_ He finished with a huff, nuzzling into the Brit's neck a bit. Yes, they did pay fine but...was it really worth it?

 The blond wrapped an arm around the other male and pulled him into his lap. He closed his eyes and listened to him talk while he felt his hair go up some, then back down. Breaking into a pizza place huh? Interesting; that place does have a lot of cameras, that much he knew. Greg nodded every now and then to show he was awake and listening.

 "I bet it was stressful...but hey, isn't it every time?" He spoke softly and nudged the other male to make sure he was awake. "But hey, forget about it, you're alive aren't you? That's really all that matters to me right now; you alive and with me." He smiled softly and hugged him a little tighter; loose but firm.

 Gregory ran his hand up and down the brunet's side comfortingly and he sighed softly feeling the fluffy, soft hair of the male against his skin. Sure, he was Christian and all, but if anything was Heaven then by God this was it; being next to this male through all troubles of life. Being with him through everything. Now that's Heaven.

 Hazel eyes looked up at blue and the boy let out another sigh; this one leaving a feeling of content. "I'm alive and well mi amour...and probably for a long time to annoy your sorry ass." Christophe grinned and reached up to let his hand rest on the Brit's cheek while the other made it's way around his neck.

 The older male let his thumb run over Gregory's cheekbone slowly, taking in his appearance while he could. Defined features, porcelain skin, shining eyes, golden hair...the smile he fell in love with. The mercenary felt tears spike his eyes and he smiled, letting out a shakey breath. "Je t'aime Gregory Tveit; I love you so, so much."

 Greg felt his face heat up and his eyes get a bit teary. Those were the most special words that the blond swore to ever had heard. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of the tanner hand on his cheek. "I love you too Christophe. I...I love you too..." A smile tugged onto his lips.

 Gregory was confused on why he ever went for Wendy back then. Why would he look for something in anyone when he saw everything in Chris? When they got together, Greg swore to tell Chris that he loved him everyday - and if he had to - why he did. There were billions of people in the world and they choose each other; the Brit could never ask for anything better.

 "...forever and always." He continued his sentence from before. He then leaned his forehead against the other and took a deep silent breath. Yeah, today was stressful, but this made the weight lift right off. He was happy he was home with the male he shared it with; he knew this would last. He would fight if he had to make it last, he didn't care, as long as he could make the brunet happy, he'd do anything. Just for him.

 The hand gripping the Brit's neck tightened and the brunet closed his eyes. Being held in the blond's arms; foreheads pressed to one another. It was blissful. Chris rubbed the hair at the nape of Greg's neck and curled up more in his lap. He felt a dull tickling in his nose and sniffed again, attempting to push it away.

 The brunet had forgotten to take his allergy pills while he was in the kitchen for water and he could feel the repercussions of it. The sensation in his nose remained persistent and he opened his eyes, groaning a bit. _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeze!_ The montra didn't work. Chris took a short breath and tilted his head down, letting out a jolting sneeze.

 He swore he felt his blood stop running for a moment as the silence in the air was broken by a sneeze. Gregory tightened his grip on the others waist and hand as he jumped. It was horrifying.

 No longer did he feel the soft material of the covers or mattress. First, it was a few seconds on air, before the feeling of carpet hit his skin and head. There was a loud 'thud' when the floor was met. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He quickly turned his attention to the brunet who fell with him.

 Christophe let out a low moan when his head smacked against the floor. Yes, it was carpeted, but that didn't mean it still wasn't hard. "That doesn't matter; are you?" The brunet rolled over onto his back, cringing from the pain in his side. He didn't expect the fall to be that far.

 He brought his hands to his face and sneezed again, curling into a ball. The Frenchman's eyes were starting to water at this point and another sneeze made its way through. "Bloody fuck!" He shouted and rolled back onto his side, staring at the Brit beside him.

 Gregory sat up, a pain aching his lower back. "I'm fine, I didn't mean to actually flip off the bed like that." He helped the brunet up and put him back on the bed. "You"re sick aren't you dear?" He spoke softly, smoothing some of the older male's messy hair back. A small smile tugged on his lips as Chris shook his head slightly. "I'll go get you some pills." Not waiting for the other's reply, he got up and exited the room.

 The light flickered on to the kitchen as the blond walked in and went over to the medicine cabinet. "Pain and allergy...uh...right there." He spotted two bottles and took them out, pouring some into his hand. Next was getting water. _Wait_...Chris had the water from before; he didn't have to worry about that. The light of the kitchen flickered off as he exited the room. The sounds of footsteps were now noticeable as he made his way upstairs and back to the bedroom.

 Christophe was nursing the small glass of water in his hands when Gregory had returned with the pills. He sighed a took another sip. "You didn't have to you know," he wiped his nose and sniffed, "I would've been fine." The bed sunk down a little when the Brit took a seat beside him.

 The mercenary took the capsules and looked down at them cautiously. "I don't think we're supposed to mix medication," he dropped the pain pills back in Greg's hands, "I don't hurt that much; I just need my allergy stuff." He tilted his head back and downed them, gulpung some water right after.

 Sighing, the blond gave him a stern look. "It's not mixing pills; taking different kinds of pills is just to help with different things. Like the allergy pills for your allergies, pain pills for the pain." He watched as the other swallowed the pills. "So please. I just want to make sure you're all good."

 Gregory shrugged and put the pills on the nightstand. "Maybe tomorrow." He smiled softly at the male and wrapped an arm around him. "I just read a lot about it and it's go me worried for you." He sighed again and pushed his nose into the Frenchman's hair. "Hopefully your allergies will clear up soon."

 "Then stop reading into stuff so much and getting paranoid; it bugs me." Christophe huffed, biting the inside of his cheek. "And they will clear up; it's just that season. Pollen is about so it irritates my sinuses." He rolled away from the Brit and crawled over to his side of the bed.

 "So don't worry so much; I'm alright you British prick." The brunet slipped under the comforter again and waited for Gregory to join beside him. The blond didn't have to always be concerned for him; he could take care of himself. He's patched up bullet shots, dog bites, cuts; you name it. Gregory needed to learn to trust him a bit more when it came to his health.

 A frown crossed the blond's lips as he climbed into bed. "Yeah yeah, I got it." He crawled under the covers and rested his head on a pillow. "It looked interesting to read so I read it." That was enough reason, right? If Christophe didn't like that response then too bad, he wouldn't elaborate.

 Staring at the the dark ceiling, not feeling very tired at the moment, Gregory mumbled. "Just rest up, okay?" He turned onto his side to face the other male, offering a small smile. "I just want you well".

 "I will Gregory, calm down. Always so worried..." Chris grumbled and shuffled over closer to the Brit, resting his head under the younger male's chin. By this point, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep; with Greg awake or not. "Try to sleep yourself...just a bit if you can't." The Frenchman shut his eyes and let his breathing even out; soon giving way to a deep sleep.

 Greg wrapped an arm around the older male and held him close. "I will..." He let out another small sigh. "I love you..." He was aware that the other was asleep, but at the moment he didn't care. "I think it's funny...you know? You being French, me being British. You _hate_ everything about God, and hell, I'm a _loyal follower_ of God." The blond raised a free hand and grabbed his necklace, looking at the cross on the chain. "We have so many opposites...but we still manage to love each other, huh?"

 He peered down at the sleeping male. "If we were to fight tomorrow, would you still love me? Because fuck, I'd still love you. Besides, we've been through everything together, and all these crimes too." Greg pushed some of his hair back, letting it fall back in place again. "I don't care what you've done; you're perfect how you are," He let his eyes close and took a deep breath, "In shorter terms; I love you...so much." He mumbled as he then drifted to sleep with his favorite person in his arms.


End file.
